Hanayamata
Hanayamata (ハナヤマタ, also stylized as HaNaYaMaTa) is a Japanese manga series by Sō Hamayumiba, serialized in Houbunsha's seinen manga magazine Manga Time Kirara Forward since June 2011. It has been collected in nine tankōbon volumes as of June 2017. An anime television series adaptation by Madhouse aired in Japan between July and September 2014. Story Naru Sekiya is an ordinary 14-year-old girl who likes fairy tales, but is worried about her lack of other interests. She has a chance encounter with a "fairy", a foreign girl practicing dance at night. On a spur of the moment, Naru asks to join her and is introduced to the world of yosakoi dancing. The series' title is a portmanteau (combination) of the first two letters of the girls' first names: HAna, NAru, YAya, MAchi, and TAmi. Media Manga The original series by Sō Hamayumiba began serialization in Houbunsha's Manga Time Kirara Forward magazine from June 2011. It was collected into ten tankōbon volumes from December 2011 to April 2018. List #Volume 1: December 12, 2011 #Volume 2: July 12, 2012 #Volume 3: April 12, 2013 #Volume 4: January 10, 2014 #Volume 5: July 11, 2014 #Volume 6: September 12, 2014 #Volume 7: August 11, 2015 #Volume 8: August 10, 2016 #Volume 9: June 12, 2017 #Volume 10: April 12, 2018 Anime An anime television series adaptation produced by Madhouse aired in Japan between July 7, 2014 and September 22, 2014 and was simulcast by Crunchyroll. In September 2015, Sentai Filmworks announced they had acquired the rights to the North American release of the show. Later that month, it was revealed that the DVD and BD of Hanayamata would be released on January 19, 2016, as well as getting an official English dub. The anime has also been licensed in both the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland by Animatsu Entertainment and in Australasia by Madman Entertainment. Game is a game adaptation of the Hanayamata manga series, developed by Namco Bandai Games. The game was released on November 13, 2014 for PlayStation Vita in Japan. The gameplay consists of 2 parts: mostly Adventure and occasional Rhythm and the plot is set at 10 days before the cultural festival. Details: *Genre: Yosakoi, Youth, Adventure *Platform: PlayStation Vita *Player: 1 *CERO Rating: TBA A limited edition of the game named was also released containing the following extras: * A newly drawn storage box * A Blu-ray disc containing "special content" * Original drama CD * Visual book * Reversible large bromides x5 types Art book is the first art book of Hanayamata manga series, illustrated by the author Sou Hamayumiba released by Hobunsha on 12 September 2014. Music ;Anime series *Dancing in the Scent of Flowers (Opening) *Snowflake (Ending) *Signal of Solitude (Insert song) ;Image songs *Dream JUMP!! *Where the Thunder, Rain, and Tears Go ;Yosakoi game series Gallery Book_978-4-8322-4481-8.jpg|Kagaamata Art book YosakoiLIVE!_Visual1.jpg|Teaser site GAME-0012053_03.jpg GAME-0012053_09.jpg GAME-0012053_04.jpg|Rhythm part GAME-0012053_10.jpg GAME-0012053_06.jpg GAME-0012053_05 (1).jpg GAME-0012053_07.jpg GAME-0012053_08.jpg GAME-0012054.jpg|Hanayamata Yosakoi LIVE! Box Art GAME-0012053.jpg|Hanayamata Yosakoi LIVE! Colorful cultural festival BOX Anime_visual_01a.png|First key visual Staff *'Director': Atsuko Ishiduka *'Series Composition': Reiko Yoshida *'Character Design': Atsuko Watanabe *'Music': MONACA *'Music Production': DIVE II entertainment *'Animation Production': Madhouse *'Production': Hanayamata Production Committee *'Australasian Licensor': Madman Entertainment *'North American Licensor': Sentai Filmworks *'Dub Director': Christopher Ayres Characters #'Naru Sekiya' #'Hana N. Fountainstand' #'Yaya Sasame' #'Tami Nishimikado' #'Machi Tokiwa' #'Sari Tokiwa' #'Masaru Ōfuna' #'Sachiko Yamanoshita' #'Yūka Komachi' #'Arisa Kajiwara' #'Naomasa Sekiya' #'Tomo Sekiya' #'Tami's father' #'Yaya's father' #'Jennifer N. Fountainstand' #'Hana's father' #'Ume-san' Episodes *Episode 1 - Shall we dance? *Episode 2 - Jealousy Rose *Episode 3 - Girls Style *Episode 4 - Princess, Princess *Episode 5 - First Step *Episode 6 - Try, Try, Try *Episode 7 - Girl Identity *Episode 8 - Mission Event *Episode 9 - Sister Complex *Episode 10 - Hot Spring Camp *Episode 11 - Smile Is Flower *Episode 12 - Hanayamata External Links * Official website * Anime News Network Category:Manga Category:Media Category:Hanayamata Wiki Category:Anime Category:Game